


Выход

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [102]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [102]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Выход

Шульдих страдал. Не на публику, а так для себя. И это было намного хуже показательных выступлений. Не то чтобы Кроуфорда это раздражало меньше. В сущности, ему было плевать, что вызвало у любовника подобную реакцию. Пресыщение, рутина, кризис среднего возраста — слишком громкие слова для того, кто поседел в тридцать.

— Все. Я заказываю билеты, и завтра мы летим в Штаты.

— Счастливого пути! — огрызнулся Шульдих. — Мне осточертел Бродвей.

— Не отгадал, мы во Флориду.

— Что мы там забыли? Соскучился по виду белок, скачущих по пальмам? Меня эта размазанная по пространству деревня не привлекает.

— Нет. — Кроуфорд медленно выпустил сквозь стиснутые зубы воздух и постарался как можно дружелюбнее улыбнуться. Баньши бы удавилась от зависти. — Мы едем в Диснейленд, говорят, он помогает снимать стресс.

— Нас затошнит радугой? — заинтересовался Шульдих. О подобном терапевтическом эффекте он слышал впервые.

— Не исключено, но по крайней мере этого в нашей жизни точно еще не было.

Не то чтобы Шульдих хотел в Дисней. Он вообще смутно себе представлял, чем отличается одна студия от другой, кроме как уставным капиталом и объемом продаж, однако, это был прекрасный способ изящно закончить начатый во вторник концерт, и он согласился, здраво рассудив, если ему не понравится, всегда можно отыграть назад.


End file.
